Seiko Ever After
by Darkwarrior1010
Summary: Everybody always says that in a haunted place, splitting up is a bad idea. So whose foolish idea had it been to split up? It doesn't really matter. What's done is done, and now it's time for my rule of this place.


**So hello peeps! Here I am (with unfortunately a fic that is not one of my WIP's, sorry. They will come!) with a Corpse Party one-shot. It's about Seiko and Naomi, and what happened during the time after they split apart, and also covers afterwards which is my headcanon I guess about what happens. **

**So, um yeah. I made a thing! I also have another one-shot in store that is almost done for RWBY, and I have one done for Evillious Chronicles (that I will not put up until there is an Evillious Chronicles category)  
><strong>

**Oh, and just a warning; this will be sad and dark. Don't read it if you can't handle dark stuff please, I already got a couple reviews here that are crying faces which tell me nothing on whether I just sucked or whether I just wrote something really depressing.**

**I hope you all read, review and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>She walked restlessly down the halls. Not a single sound was made even as she tread across the wobbliest of boards. Her brown eyes blinked dully as she felt the waves of hostility rolling off the walls of the school. <em>I wish my friends were still here...<em>

But then she abruptly stopped, and shook her head to dispel her thoughts. That was a horrid thing to wish upon anyone, especially her friends. In this place any sort of fate was maddening, will-breaking. The whispers of grief and anger seemed to speak in a continuous monotone of their agreement.

Whoever died in this place–in heavenly host elementary–felt the exact agony and suffering they felt at their moment of death. If they died of starvation, the pangs of hunger would stalk them for the rest of their lives. Betrayal, loneliness, agony, all of it stuck for the rest of eternity. That's why every spirit stuck here had gone insane, even the purest of souls became twisted with the time spent here.

And there was no relief, not now, and not ever.

Even now she felt the pain she did before dying, as her misty body trembled and flickered in and out of existence. Since the moment breath left her body, the burning of her throat and that moment of regret and terror stayed with her while every thing else departed.

Her eyes closed, but her vision still held the blurry memory in front of her.

* * *

><p>"You're such an idiot, Seiko! Do you think I'm going to believe that stupid stuff? Our families are going to worry about us forever, and do you know where we will be?" She panted through each sentence, her brown eyes were dark and her body was leaning against the wall behind her. "We. Will. Be. Dead."<p>

She watched as her best friend yelled at her, saying things that she knew would hurt Seiko, but she said them anyway. "No, we all will definitely get out of here! I know we will! Don't tell me things like that, Naomi! Who the hell are you?"

Naomi's eyes widened, and she opened her mouth to form a question. "Wha-"

"Who are you? Naomi would never say things like this."  
>Tears ran warm down her cheeks and her voice was now a little raspy from the yelling. "What kind of person... says stuff like this at all?"<p>

They both stood there for awhile. Quiet and fuming and hurt.

"'Seiko... I think we should split up, and cover more ground. It seems like a useful method of attack, so to speak. Don't you think?"

Seiko gasped, the tears that were forming started blurring her vision. Split up? In this place she wants to... split up?

_She doesn't want to deal with you anymore, it's obviously a bother to you._ Seiko told herself. A small little voice whispering disdainfully within her mind urged her onward with whispy, depressing, comments.

"Seiko... I-I'm so..." she seemed to be struggling to say something. It wasn't that hard for Seiko to tell what Naomi was trying to say.

"I'm sorry too, Naomi. You're right, it's best if we split up." She turned away from her friend, not wanting to look at her and see that dark and angry glare. "I'll go this way."

She ran as fast as she could away. The words uttered by Noami stinging her heart with each breath.

Her heart throbbed painfully as she yelled Naomi's name desperately. And she didn't stop until she had calmed down a few minutes later.

How... how could she?

She slowed and turned around at the empty hall behind her. There was no going back to Naomi now, she could only go on.

She walked quietly through the halls. Hungry, thirsty, and now so horribly hurt and alone. _Naomi—Why did this have to happen?_

There was a corpse laying along the side of the hall, propped up against the wall. She ignored the shivers that she felt start and walked towards it and the paper it held. How sick it was that after spending so much time here, human skeletons lying around had so little effect on her.

She looked at it, it looked like it had fallen from the floor above, as her skeletal body lay sprawled across the ground. She searched around and found the nametag of the student. Perhaps by taking the name tags the victims here would become remembered somehow?

"Yuzuha Mikami..." she murmured as she slipped the nametag into her wallet. Next to the girl she found a notebook speaking of four musketeers that would be meeting others in the back of the main gate, and a message to this Yuzuha girl from a kid named Asuka. "These guys must be long dead. Since I have yet to find a single living soul other than Naomi."

She continued to wander and search, leaving behind the poor-fated girl. With creaky floorboards moaning under her feet and the cold breeze that wafted from room to room and hallway to hallway; Seiko drifted around the halls in search for another living person. Then out of the corner of her eye she spotted a tattered piece of paper pinned to the wall. She squinted her eyes. Were those blood stains on that red and white paper?

She dragged herself towards it, and read it determinedly. It could have been a clue for all she knew.

"Please don't leave me... I thought you all cared about me.

But now you are all gone, and I'm left here all alone, by myself.

How dare you all, I hope you all die and rot in this place.

I. Hope. You. All. Die."

This person... had lost so much... just like her. She closed her eyes as her vision flashed with black and she lurched forward, putting a hand against the rotted walls to steady herself.

Her vision switched black and forth between light and dark as the memories of her mother's departure swept her out of the cursed school for a brief but ongoing moment.

She shuddered as she came back to whatever kind of reality she could call Heavenly Host Elementary. This place was, too evil, too eager to drag her down into its own darkness and insanity.

That's why the sudden voice she heard surprised her. It made her and her thoughts stop for a moment in surprise before drawing her towards it in curiosity.

She was so alone now. There was no Naomi, just as there was no Mother. She was once again alone. She walked in the direction of the voice, her ability to think straight was weighed down with heavy thoughts. So she just carelessly walked.

"Seiko," a voice echoed. She turned, the hair on her arms stood on end as she did so. She knew that voice, it was the same one she had just fought with.

"Na-Naomi!" Seiko couldn't help but squeak as she spun around and stared at the girl behind her. Her eyes widened though as she saw Naomi.

"What's with your eyes!?" They looked so dead, like there wasn't a shred of life left. She rushed forward, trying to see if her friend was all right.

But she was stopped. Naomi was shambling towards her unsteadily, causing Seiko to start shaking in concern. "Naomi?"

Her friend's hand lightly touched her cheek, the fingers were as cold as ice as they were dragged downward delicately down Seiko's face. She tried to say something but the words she needed weren't coming out. Seiko could see the other hand reaching behind her, but something was locking her in place and she could only feel heat rush through her body like a blazing wave as Naomi proceeded.

Then, as quick with her hand as she was on her feet during track—Naomi's hands darted down to her chest and shoved her backwards towards the wall behind her.

_What's going on?_ She thought as she frantically pushed against her friend, however, Naomi wouldn't budge an inch.

"Seiko..." She moaned. Her best friend offered a inhuman laugh, one that was definitely not Naomi's.

Quickly and brutally, the fiend she called her friend grabbed her arms, and with rope that seemingly came from nowhere—tied Seiko's wrists together. All the time while an incessant childlike giggle was maintained by Naomi as she grinned.

"Naomi, what the hell are you doing?" She squirmed, hoping desperately that someone would hear her yelling and help her. Then Naomi pressed a hand again her chest and forced her back against the wall.

"Stop moving if you know what's good for you," she giggled. Chills crept down Seiko's spine at the ethereal voice.

She felt the rope tightly bind her wrists and heard herself yelp with pain right after as she was yanked away.

Her screams rang through the halls, at least they filled her ears. She couldn't even tell how long she was being dragged forward by Naomi. At one point she tried fighting back, willing her limbs to perform some action, any action, in defiance. But none of her limbs would move.

She did the only thing she could, and delivered her anger through her screams and yells. Naomi may be her friend, but something was up with her, this wasn't Naomi. So Seiko could hate and curse her all she wanted.

She screamed until her throat stung and she had lost the will to keep fighting, at least until she regained control of her body. She tried to calm herself, but the ominous presence that was spread around her prevented such a thing.

She noticed Naomi open a door that seemed familiar... Then she realized.

_These are the girls bathrooms from earlier. Why is she taking me here?_ She followed Naomi in as she didn't have much of a choice in the matter.

Another strip of giggles erupted from the girl in front of her. Her head turned around with a near-impossible rotation. Seiko's gaze met the dark chocolate colored ones of her friend, except they were nearly black with darkness—a sure sign that the consciousness of her friend had departed from this body in front of her.

She followed her friend numbly to the stalls of the bathroom. They stopped in front of one in the middle, which Seiko scrutinized carefully before turning her gaze back to the possessed girl.

"This stall was locked earlier, we couldn't get in. Ni...nice t...try spirit. Now please leave and give me back Naomi!" A pang seized her heart at Naomi never coming back.

It's only answer was to turn over to the door and open it carelessly. Seiko looked inside and gasped.

"A-a noose?"

The rope hung there, with a knot and a whole at the bottom, just the perfect size for her neck. She wondered if her blood had been frozen solid with the cold that had entered her body. Then a push from Naomi sent her into the stall, and she stumbled against the bucket and broken toilet inside.

"No! Please don't!"

She tried moving her limbs again and finally succeeded, although her relief was quickly snatched up by the fear. standing up and turning to attack the thing that has taken over her friend, she discovered that a man was leaning against the wall, watching her. He was ragged and gray... the principal?

"What?"

Then she was pulled upward eagerly with light hands and she saw Naomi again. The spirit-possessed girl smiled and pushed her forward on top of the small bucket till her head was through the noose. She struggled to pull back, but once again her body was resisting her own command.

"Naomi!" Her voice rasped. "I-I know that you're in there. Pl-please come out. Don't do this!" She begged even as Naomi leaned against her and tightened it. She saw straight into her friend's dark and haunted eyes, and felt a cool darkness radiate from her.

"Please don't do this..."

She was sure that Naomi heard this, but she didn't seem to care as the bucket was kicked out from below her, and she began to choke. Her body began to writhe and squirm as she tried to raise her hands and loosen the rope around her neck.

Her neck started to burn with pain as the rope seemed to grow ever tighter. The rope's friction against her neck stung and mixed with the feeling of pressure on her neck, and her body violently fought to escape it; her body was beginning to weaken and slow though.

She had never expected this to have happened. How, how could this possibly have occurred, especially when they were the closest of friends just an hour or two before? If time passed in this place, that is.

If she were to look up and pay attention to her surroundings, she might have noticed the absence of Naomi and the spirit-principal in front of her.

So she hung there with pain that bore on her like the sun on a bright and sunny day during outdoor P.E. while the moments dragged on in a paradox of finite and infinite time.

_It hurts... Why did you do this, Naomi. Why did this happen?..._ Her eyes grew cloudy as even they burned from the lack of oxygen that was trying to reach down her throat.

"Seiko!"

It was that voice again. Was it's owner still captured by the spirits of this place.

"Seiko! Nooooooo! Why? Why?! No..."

"Na-o-mi..." Seiko gurgled out as she tried to see her friend through the blur in her eyes. But although she could see the plain body; she couldn't pick out anything that's tell her whether or not Naomi was still possessed.

She tried to blink, and found that when she opened her eyes she could barely see even Naomi standing before her. There were noises as Naomi spoke, like she was moving to her words. But Seiko's sight could no longer support such things.

"Seiko! You're alive? Hold on, I'll get you down!" A strike of fear lashed at Seiko at her words. They sounded like her friend. But could she really tell?

No,she couldn't. She was dying, all because of the one she had considered a best friend... maybe more.

Pain joined her fear as hands grabbed the rope around her neck and tried to loosen it, only for it to tighten and burn the prying hands as well. _Let go now! Please!_

As if Naomi had heard her plea, she let go and stepped backwards with a whimper. "Ahhh! Sorry! ...ooohh, what do I do? What do I do?!"

There was the patter of frenzied steps as her friend scurried around the room in an attempt to help her. But Seiko already knew it was useless, she was going to die here, with only a friend who was no longer there was company. The sound of Naomi's footsteps alerted Seiko to her leaving. And the room fell silent as it waited out the moments until Seiko's death, so it could claim another victim.

She felt the life drain from her, and blend into the air of the school. Screams sliced through the air like an angry alarm clock trying to wake someone up, but they didn't stir Seiko at all. She could feel the burning of the rope on her neck, the pressure on her throat, and the regret and hopelessness that swamped her. Then it came, swiping her from this hell, far more peacefully than she would have thought.

Before the feelings that she thought she was leaving behind hit her again.

* * *

><p>So Seiko wandered through the now abandoned halls.<p>

Naomi had eventually reunited with the others who had fallen down here with the duo, and the people who survived performed a ritual that to send them home. However, in the process of doing this they had released the lead souls that were trapped here. Which was something that gave Seiko a small relief.

'With the four kids keeping this place together gone. The place should have fallen apart. But there's so much sorrow and hate here now... It's eternal.'

And if any living being we're to arrive here now. It'd be as if they walked into a quiet but deadly battlefront. Spirits that could not be seen clearly but felt darted around the halls restlessly as the four lead roles had to be replaced.

Tensions were running so high that the school itself was filled with it. The maddened spirits were trying to sort themselves out, but in their lost mental state they could not take charge in their insanity.

There were a few ghosts like Seiko who still retained a little of their mental sanity, mainly the spirits of her classmates who had come down here and like her had not had the fortune to leave alive.

Like everyone else though, they would succumb to the madness that this haunted school contained, and become just as lost as the others.

This was their unavoidable fate. And it had been since they arrived. The pull of insanity, the urge to just let all pure thought go and let madness overwhelm her tugged at the edges of her consciousness again.

And she had to admit, it was strong. And there was very little point in keeping it at bay, especially since they were going to be here for eternity.

So what was stopping her from releasing herself? She could release herself from the strenuous burden of sanity, but she held herself back. Why?

It was Naomi. Seiko had known that Naomi was possessed, she had forgiven her hadn't she? When Seiko was dead and Naomi had discovered what she had done, the spirit had used what pull she was able to so that she could prevent an attempt by Naomi to do the very same thing that Seiko had done to her.

Except in that case—it would have been true suicide.

She had fulfilled the mission of getting her classmates out safely, that's all Seiko needed to do right? Without the need to protect those still living, and with a long eternity of insanity ahead of her, it was still rather pointless to try and retain it. This she pondered as she walked quietly through the halls. She did not see any of her fallen classmates, or even any other ghosts. They were all in a less corporate form, and probably wallowing in the agony they had suffered in their deaths.

Her sanity was dwindling. But the spirits of this place needed someone to create a direction that they could follow. Sachiko was gone. So now...

She should step forward to lead.

Perhaps she could do some good before she lost herself, but she really didn't care at this point; this place would never cease to exist anyway. To much happened up to now.

She closed her eyes, and sighed. Then, as slowly and gently as a little girl releasing a newly-healed bird to fly again into the sky, she let go of the burdens of her sanity.

And she truly felt free after that.


End file.
